


The Man Next Door

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Apartment AU, Basically a neighbor au, Bluepulse, Doctors n stuff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Tried, Idk it's kind of a mixed bag, M/M, One could even say..., Speedbuggy, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: A sudden job opportunity presents itself to a young and emerging doctor, who has to decide what it is he wants for his personal life and career. In a surprise turn of events, Jaime Reyes accepts the offer, and finds himself thrown into a whole new life on the other side of the country. Will his new job make him happy? Or will it be the strangely charming neighbor who lives right next door?
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	1. A Guiding Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incorrectbatfam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectbatfam/gifts).



> This is a gift for @incorrectbatfam who has been so, so generous with Bluepulse content as of late. I really, really appreciate the content - especially during these trying times. I hope this fic makes you as happy, as your content makes me! :)

Unbeknownst to Dr. Reyes, a woman’s watermelon red stilettos clopped against the ceramic tiles in the hallway leading to his office. She basked in the sound as she surged forward, one deadly straight leg after another. Hips swayed in time with the rhythmic echoes of the heels hammering the floor. The contrast between her suffocating, spider black skirt, and her tucked in, tooth white blouse, matched the forthcoming feelings between the two people about to be engaged in the encroaching conversation.

Jaime looked up at the click when she confidently charged through the creme doorframe.

The woman leaning in to the doctor’s office diagonally spoke softly, “Sorry to interrupt Dr. Reyes. I know you have one last appointment today, but I was hoping to speak to you for a moment. Your receptionist said it would be okay?” 

Suspicious sepia eyes scanned the stranger, before making a note to speak strictly English without mixing Spanish in, “Sure. Take a seat.”

The woman was quick to sit down in the - cliche for a clinic - waiting room chairs, “My name is Felicity Smoak.” The woman’s friendly smile waited patiently as she extended a professional hand for Jaime to shake.

“What seems to be the issue?” Jaime tried his best to smile through the routine introduction he gave to all his patients, despite it having been an exhausting day at the practice.

“Oh. I’m not here for a medical issue.” The woman with a tight, blonde ponytail leaned forward and chuckled softly. Her sleek, squarish spectacles had slid forward, so she used her index finger to push her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose, “I’m here with a job offer.”

Jaime’s eyes widened in surprise, “I’m sorry, what?”

Intelligent, ocean blue irises continued, “Your success rate in diagnosing conditions and diseases has drawn quite some attention in the medical community. Not to mention some of the creative solutions you have suggested in order to combat certain cases for your patients.” Felicity’s eyes frolicked around as she gushed genuinely over Jaime’s well deserved praise.

Being modest, Jaime resorted to a prompt thank you as he hindered a blush.

“You would have to be the youngest person we have ever sought out for our hospital.” Ms. Smoak grinned impressively.

“Oh.” Jaime peeped with surprise, “Uhh- What hospital are you from?” Jaime leaned forward ever slightly in his chair with curiosity, he wanted to ensure he heard her correctly when she answered.

“Central City Hospital.” The woman folded her arms proudly and leaned back as she crossed her legs.

Her stockings whispered as they brushed past one another whilst Jaime choked on air, “You traveled all the way to El Paso, from Central City?” Jaime wasn’t even trying to hide his shock anymore, his voice was doing all the talking.

“That’s right.” She lifted the envelope she had laid to rest on the seat beside her upon having entered the room and handed it to Jaime, “Here. This letter contains all the information you need to know. It details the salary, job perks and subsidized accommodation.”

“Subsidized accommodation?” Jaime’s eyes nearly popped out of his head like the skull model on his desk next to the standard practitioner tools such as a jar of tongue depressors, box of medical gloves and a snaked up stethoscope.

Felicity chuckled again, “Yes.” She could tell Jaime was wondering just how lucrative this job he was being offered was. The recruitment officer from upper management decided to provide Jaime with some privacy to mull over the offer. She also hadn’t forgotten he had one last appointment for the day, “If you have any questions, you’ll find my business card inside the envelope, just give me a call. You don’t have to answer right away, but sooner would be better than later.”

The woman stood and opened the door before looking over her shoulder at a - still - shocked Jaime, “Thanks for your time Dr. Reyes. I hope to hear good news from you soon.”

And with that, she closed the door after smiling at the quietly mumbled, “Gracias,” she had received before parting.

Jaime stared at his name on the front of the envelope, it made him feel important. It was an odd sensation admittedly. A few blinks later and Jaime was back on mission. He called down to the reception desk, “Asami, could you please send in my last patient for the day?”

Needless to say, Jaime remained distracted throughout the entirety of his last patient’s session. Luckily, it had been a slam dunk case that hadn’t required any complex analysis or thinking.

Only now that he officially had the office to himself with no further appointments, did he allow himself to tear into the envelope to eagerly read the offer awaiting him.

His pupils only expanded with each line of print he perused. Upon reaching the final punctuation period, he exhaled a pocket of air to puncture the silence in front him. 

It was quite an offer. The job offer contained numerous perks, a generous salary and subsidized accommodation for a swanky apartment complex - with desirable amenities - located in a great location to both the hospital and surrounding necessities. This honestly all seemed too good to be true. But it seemed legitimate.

He would have to think about it seriously. The decision to uproot one’s entire life to move to another city located on the other side of the country was not one to be taken lightly. Jaime peeled off his faded laboratory coat over each shoulder before resting the smock over his desk chair. He strolled all the way to his car only stopping to provide a polite farewell to the ladies at the reception desk who were in the process of closing up the clinic for the evening.

Jaime should have been concerned with his lack of focus on the road as he tried to imagine himself living in Central City. It was a new start. A fresh beginning. And to be honest, it sounded nice. 

The Latino swayed gently in his seat with the car as he mindlessly drove the same route home that he did everyday. The lively warm brown in his irises faded to umber as he held up an emotional umbrella to protect himself from the loneliness that rained down upon him as the thoughts clouded in. He was reminded of how painfully single he was. He just hadn’t met the right person to share his heart with. The more he tried dating around, the more he lost hope that he might never find that special somebody.

Jaime had only dated people who had only proven to have a sole interest in sex, and nothing deeper. Shortly after every time he finally thought he might be making progress on his conquest for a genuine connection, he found himself violently tumbling back down the jagged cliff face he had been desperately climbing; before splashing back into the ravine of rejection. He felt like nobody wanted him. The surfaces of his eyes were suddenly coated in a thin film of tears which he resolutely blinked away.

As he came to a slow stop at the traffic lights, he dwelled on how often he wished for the maddening cycle of hope to end. Most of his male colleagues were wildly jealous of his masculine and desirable good looks (as others put it). It had been a rather large issue in the small clinic he currently worked at. It was large by El Paso standards, but not by Central City standards. He had been asked out by almost every female employee on staff, and even by a few brave men. A tired frown intensified as painful memories flickered through his sights as he relived an array of rough relationships he had been in. Sometimes he wished he could just hide.

An aggressive finger pressed down on the volume dial activating the car’s stereo system. He needed a distraction as he was only a few minutes away from home and did not want to explain to his family why he had been crying. He forced himself to sing along to the lyrics of the song which he happened to know.

An irritated sigh - upon having spotted a familiar car - fogged up Jaime’s windshield as he pulled the handbrake towards him to halt the car in the driveway. He already knew who was inside. The metal buckle of his leather satchel clinked as he lifted it off the passenger seat before exiting the car. Stringing the strap over his shoulder, Jaime fumbled with the keys to let himself in.

“Ay dios mio, get a room.” Jaime groaned with disgust as he stormed past the couple making out on the couch.

The owner of puffy, swollen lips turned to face her brother, “You’re just jealous because you’re single.”

Despite Milagro’s barbed snap which deserved further protest, Jaime simply responded by shooting her a glare.

“Hey Jaime.” Martin leered the greeting to showcase his enjoyment of Jaime’s irritation.

Jaime waved a disinterested hand at the recalcitrant son of Hal Jordan.

Now that the mood of snogging had been so rudely interrupted by Jaime reentering his own home, Martin decided to move on with an offer, “Jaime, I actually know of a really hot chick-”

Jaime now cast his serious glare over both of the hormonal teenagers on the couch before him, before interrupting Martin, “I’m going to stop you right there. Not interested in being set-up.” Jaime’s tone was stern, and it was at this point he turned his back to them emphatically before striding off. Milagro scoffed in response.

“You need to loosen up Jaime!” Milagro shouted out after him hoping he heard. He did. He was sick of people telling him that.

“Now that your serious  _ brother  _ is gone, should we pick up where we left off?” It was almost like everything that came out of Martin’s mouth was naturally a leer. He couldn’t sound serious if his life depended on it.

“Si.” Milagro purred before hurling herself on her boyfriend again. (“Yes.”)

Meanwhile, Jaime - who was trying to erase the image of her sister and Martin wrestling with their tongues - had just walked into the kitchen to greet his mother. He hummed in appreciation as the mouth-watering aroma of melted mozzarella and marinated beef flooded his nose.

“Hola Mamá.” Jaime greeted his mother warmly before strolling over to give her a mandatory hug. He rested on the bench beside her as he usually did when they performed this same routine every weekday when he returned home from work (he was lucky enough to not work weekends). (“Hi Mom.”)

“Hola hijo. ¿Que tal tu día?” Bianca briefly glanced at her son to show him she was listening to his response as she continued preparing enchiladas for dinner. (“Hi son. How was your day?”)

“Interesante…” Jaime mused. (“Interesting…”)

Bianca opened her mouth to speak when she was distracted by Alberto scolding Milagro and Martin in the other room. Jaime only caught wind of the latter of the scolding ending with, “Ten un poco de respeto!” (Have a little respect!)

Jaime grinned knowing the overly affectionate - in public - pair had gotten exactly what they deserved. His father had no issue with Milagro dating the young man, but he drew the line at inappropriate displays of passion meant for the bedroom. 

Jaime then realised his father was now approaching the kitchen and he had forgotten to take out the rubbish bins before having left for work as he had promised. Before Bianca could inquire about Jaime’s day at work and why he had described it as interesting, her son hightailed it out of the kitchen. Instead, she asked Alberto what he had been scolding Milagro about. He confirmed that it had been indeed the very reason she had assumed it would be. If only she knew how to teach her daughter some respect. At least she had succeeded with Jaime.

Jaime’s bedroom door clicked behind him and he sat down on the edge of his bed. He couldn’t see it, but he knew it was there. Jaime thought about the envelope in his satchel offering him the opportunity of a lifetime. If he did move to Central City, he wouldn’t have to watch Milagro and Martin make-out as if they were aspiring to be passionate pornstars; that fact alone would almost make the move worth it.

Moments later, Jaime’s rear was sunken down into the edge of his mattress and his expensive, flagship smartphone was pressed against his earlobe, “Hey Tye, can we talk?” Admittedly Jaime didn’t want to divulge the job offer to anybody, but he knew he needed to talk to somebody.

The longtime friend of Jaime Reyes, Tye Longshadow, was sprawled out on his couch as he answered, “Sure. I mean, what are best friends for?”

A clearly distracted Jaime was quick to deliver the surprise news in the world’s most blatant manner, “I got a job offer in Central City and I’m thinking about taking it.”

Jaime couldn’t see the stunned expression on Tye’s face, but his silence gave him just enough time to imagine it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! (Hopefully nice ones XD)


	2. Keep Your Present Close, Keep Your Future Closer

“Seriously?” The singular word slid through as slowly as the sunset. The tone however did not convey the colors of the sun, but instead the night.

“Yeh.” A guilty Jaime responded with short answers to a few more questions.

“Is this because you feel like things aren’t working out for you here?” Tye felt confident dredging up his and Jaime’s history despite knowing his best friend wouldn’t like it; but he did have the moral high ground in this situation.

“In part?” Jaime sounded unsure of himself and let his posture show it, not that Tye could see it.

“I keep telling you Jaime. Things will get better! You just gotta give it a chance, hermano!” Tye’s tone reeked of desperation. (“...chance, brother!”)

The close friends had had this conversation countless times before. Jaime had felt stuck for years and Tye always came back with the exact same response. ‘Things will get better! Give it some time!’ Jaime had been patient, he was now twenty-four and still single. If he had a partner, his lack of social life wouldn’t have bothered him so much. Most of his friends had lost interest in him when he couldn’t give them the time of day during medical school; and truthfully, he didn’t hold it against them. Tye was the main friend who had been patient and stuck with him.

“Tye, I’m twenty-four! Sorry ese, but you’ve been saying that for years! And nothing has changed!” Jaime snapped out of frustration - as he tightened his grip on the device - having heard that same, non-reassuring line, yet again. (“Sorry bro, ...”)

Tye sighed defeatedly, “Look. I just- I’m gonna miss you if you leave.”

Jaime rubbed the obsidian hairs hanging over his nape, “I’ll miss you too.” Jaime knew he needed to crack a joke in an attempt to lighten the mood because they were both shrouded in an uncomfortably awkward atmosphere over Jaime’s betrayal, “On the bright side, given how much they’re going to be paying me, I’ll be able to come and visit every weekend if I want!” Jaime chuckled in the surprise that saying it aloud improved his own mood when that hadn't been the primary goal. Thankfully, Tye laughed too.

“Yeh I guess. So are you definitely doing it then?” The friend seeking clarity had to get a definitive answer. How else was he going to lead into the next most important question?

“I think so?” Jaime’s teeth kissed the inside of his lips as he pursed his lips unsurely.

Tye laughed, “You need to be sure, hermano.”

“I’m like, 90% sure.” Jaime waved a hand in front of himself approximating the figure.

“Jaime! Reyes! I told you to take out the garbage this morning!” Alberto’s shout was loud enough to reach all the way to Tye’s place even without the phone connection.

Jaime’s shoulders hugged his ears as he sensed the trouble he had been signed up for, come approaching the dinner table later in the evening. Apparently the stress of saving lives during the day doesn’t preclude you from forgetting house chores from time to time?

“Okay make that 100% sure ese.” Jaime deadpanned.

Tye erupted into laughter on his end of the phone. When he finally calmed down he asked another question, “When are you going to call them back to accept?”

“I don’t know? Maybe tomorrow?” Again, Jaime sounded way too unsure about his answer.

“Well, I guess good luck.” Tye remarked in a rather offhand manner.

“I don’t need good luck?” Jaime noted with confusion, “They headhunted me for this job?”

“I meant telling your parents hermano.” Tye’s regular tone had returned from vacation. There was even a hint of a smirk.

“¡Ay Dios!” Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes snapped shut like a bear trap. He had completely forgotten about that minefield. He flopped back on his bed knowing he couldn’t accept the job until his parents were on side. They would probably hunt him down in Central City and drag him back to El Paso if he left on his own accord. And Tye knew it, which is why he began chuckling mischievously on his end. Maybe he didn’t have to worry about his best friend leaving after all.

“Sorry Central City, but Jaime is ours!” Tye cheered victoriously on his end of the phone.

Sitting up again, Jaime made quick work of wrapping up the phone call. He was eager to somehow get his parents’ approval to take the job offer. Logically, the best course of action would have been to map out a plan in his mind first before approaching the united party that were his parents. For some reason though, Jaime decided to throw caution to the wind.

Taking one long glance around the room, trying to remember everything exactly the way it was, Jaime swallowed. This was it. He stood up and marched down to the dinner table. After a quick apology to his father regarding the bin business, Jaime took his seat at the dinner table on the opposite side to Milagro and her nauseatingly affectionate boyfriend. Jaime cringed and ignored Martin spoon feeding his younger sister mashed potato like she was a toddler, “Mamá y Papá, tengo algo que decirte.” (“Mom and Dad, I have something to tell you.”)

As soon as both pairs of matching mocha irises were trained on his maple syrup ones, he swallowed hesitantly but pushed through, “Recibí una oferta de trabajo.” (“I received a job offer.”)

Martin, who had only been dating Milagro just long enough to learn only the simplest of Spanish words, leaned over in confusion to whisper to his girlfriend, “What’s going on?”

Milagro raised a shushing finger as she was curious to see how this played out.

Bianca and Alberto beamed at one another sharing a look of confusion. They hadn’t been able to figure out why Jaime had sounded so nervous. It was then that they began to worry about the nature of the job.

“¿Te estás convirtiendo en una prostituta?” Milagro couldn’t resist being a brat and throwing a joke unnecessarily into the conversation. (“Are you becoming a prostitute?”)

Martin was able to comprehend the last word and choked on his sip of water. Milagro was forced to exit the conversation to attend to her boyfriend’s wellbeing. It was a considerably good time given both her mother and father snapper her name with enough attitude she knew she was on thin ice. And she knew from past experience, it was ice cold water if she fell through.

“Me ofrecieron un trabajo en un prestigioso hospital.” Jaime rolled a wrist as he waved his hand in explanation. (“They offered me a job in a prestigious hospital.”)

“Eso es genial hijo!” Bianca smiled and leaned over to grab his hand affectionately. (“That's great son!”)

“Pero la cosa es ... Está en Central City.” Jaime’s head sunk impossibly deep into his body as he looked danger straight in the eye awaiting the explosion. (“But the thing is ... It's in Central City.”)

All of the other Reyes’ at the table sat stunned in silence as their jaws fell collectively open in perfect synchronization.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Martin almost interjected a comment to try and gauge what was going on. Luckily, Bianca broke the silence first.

“¿Quieres el trabajo?” Bianca’s voice broke slightly to reflect her emotions, similarly to the homely light fixture above the dinner table they were all seated at. (“Do you want the job?”)

Jaime swallowed and looked back with a guilt ridden expression, “Si.”

It was Bianca’s turn to swallow. She leaned back in her chair and looked away to gather enough emotional strength to stay composed. Unfortunately, she had chosen to look in the direction of the kitchen fridge. The fridge, scattered with a lifetime of childhood memories (mostly drawings both Jaime and Milagro had done). But if anything it dissolved her desire to oppose him. Jaime had always seemed to be unhappy on an unfathomable level, and she knew that this might help him. She shook her head in disbelief and willed the courage she needed to continue.

“Si quieres ir, no quiero detenerte.” Alberto listened to his wife speak knowing she had the ultimate say on the matter. In the Reyes household, it was Bianca who had the final say. Even when Alberto vehemently disagreed with her, she would always get her away following a ferocious argument. (“If you want to go, I don't want to stop you.”)

“Quiero hacerlo.” Jaime tried to smile to sell his proposition. (“I want to do it.”)

Bianca smiled and nodded, “Ok, puedes irte.” (“Ok, you can go.”)

Alberto looked painfully removed. Jaime could tell it was because he enjoyed putting his two cents in on every decision to come across him. He decided to pander to his father and ask for his permission as well, to which he received a yes and an appreciative smile.

“Will someone please tell me what is going on!” Martin spared a pleading look with everyone at the table not caring which one explained the situation to him. They all laughed at him. Bianca took pity on him and decided to start speaking English. They all could, but they usually only spoke English when they had guests over or when in public.

“Jaime was offered a job in Central City and he’s going to take it.” Bianca explained, leaning forward on her elbows.

“Oh. Wow! I would not have guessed that.” Martin nodded thoughtfully.

“Anyway, tell us about this job Jaime.” Alberto was particularly keen to hear the nitty gritty details of the job.

Sufficely to say, they both were very impressed with the thorough description Jaime gave. He started at the beginning and explained about Felicity Smoak having come to visit him. He almost let slip he had told Tye before them which likely would have resulted in them changing their minds. Good thing he narrowly remembered to keep that fact to himself.

Bianca did however make a threat to her son that if he didn’t keep in frequent contact with them, that she would indeed change her mind and that his vacation - as she jokingly put it - would be over. Jaime kept answering their journalist-like questions until he was ready to retire to his room.

“So it’s settled. I’ll hand in my resignation tomorrow. We can go out for dinner as a family and then I’ll leave the next morning.” Jaime was already smiling thinking about the adventure ahead and Bianca already knew she had made the right decision. Despite being the closest to Jaime out of anybody else, she had always felt guilty for not being able to understand him in the way she could understand Alberto and Milagro. He had always kept a sizable section of his soul locked up. She hoped with all of her motherly heart, that someone in Central City would be able to unlock it.

Jaime stood up slowly and gave both of his parents a warm hug and even offered one to Milagro. Much to his surprise, she accepted it. Jaime walked off in pursuit of his bedroom leaving his family to gossip about the shocking news, which he knew they would.

It seemed ridiculous to do it before he had even quit his job, but he decided to get a head start on packing. He couldn’t explain it, but his gut had a good feeling about the new adventure in Central City. It wasn’t long until his excitement had burned off and he was trudging around his room in his bare feet tiredly. Once he glanced at his alarm clock and saw that it was after midnight, he flopped down onto his bed and just fell asleep in his clothes.

Ironically for the first time in his career, Jaime was late to work the next morning. Not that it mattered, what were they going to do? Fire him? Jaime apologetically tended to his resignation and was actually rather glad that his supervisor didn’t have sufficient time to plan a going away party. Jaime knew that he preferred to move on quietly. And the fates had smiled on him kindly later in the day yet again, when he was let off of his last shift early.

The first thing Jaime did was go straight to Tye’s house to get in one last hangout. They drank beers and celebrated his new job. Jaime got lost in the video games and snacks, but Tye was gracious enough to remind him that he needed to get a move on or he’d be late for the family farewell dinner in his honor.

“Hey Jaime, did you want me to come over tomorrow to help you load up your car?” Tye’s offer came with a grin knowing Jaime would see straight through it. Jaime knew it was just an excuse to spend that one last time with him, so he began feigning innocence until it became mocking, “Yes! Please! I’m so weak and I- I just don’t think I am capable of carrying ten boxes.”

Tye playfully punched him in the shoulder, “Shut up hermano!” He chuckled good-naturedly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Jaime exclaimed, as he stuck a leg out the front door.

“I still think driving there is a big mistake! You should fly! Or not go altogether!” Tye called out after him one last time. Jaime flipped him the middle finger in the most affectionate way possible before striding out the door down to his personal mode of transportation to Central City.

Jaime hopped in his car and sped back home to get ready for his farewell dinner that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! (Hopefully nice ones XD)


	3. From One Home, To The Next

Jaime woke up aware of the mass his body took up under his quilt. He felt… relaxed. There were no aches, no pains and no stress. His mind was as clear as the morning ocean. Nothing but calm, steady water as far as the eye could see. The sunshine rippling in the waves of his ocean-blue quilt felt warm when he traced his fingers along them. He stretched slowly before heading downstairs to the kitchen where everybody was already awake (Milagro had been forced awake for the occasion by none other than Bianca).

“¡Buenos días hijo!” Bianca cooed after she excitedly jogged up to him planting a wet kiss on his cheek. Jaime reciprocated the greeting and waited until she wasn’t looking to pat his cheek dry so as to not insult her. (“Good morning son!”)

“Tye will be here in like an hour to help me pack.” Jaime grinned and rolled his eyes.

“That’s sweet of him!” Bianca smiled as she topped up Alberto’s orange juice.

“Is your room empty?” That was the first thing Milagro had decided to say to him that morning.

“Somewhat?” Jaime answered suspiciously having an inkling about where this was going.

“Does that mean I can have Jaime’s room? Or can Martin live there now instead?” Milagro had directed her questions at Bianca now ignoring Jaime’s inevitable protesting.

“No! Ma! You can’t let Milagro have my room!” Jaime’s inner child scrambled out in the form of shouting. He almost chuckled having been surprised at his lack of maturity given it literally didn’t matter who took his room since he wasn’t using it. He supposed it did hold a great deal of sentimentality for him, plus Milagro was so insensitive to him leaving, the least he could do before leaving was screwing up her plans. It’s what older siblings do. (“No! Mom!...”)

Bianca was quick to stop the pleas being fired at her from both directions. Jaime walked over to her and hugged her, “Ma, you need to make sure my room stays empty. When I want to come back here, I want to stay in my old room. I have so many precious memories there.” Jaime spoke so softly he was almost unhearable. He could see Bianca teetering on the edge of giving into him so he pulled out his boss move. Pressing their cheeks together he painted the picture, “Remember all those times you tucked me in and read a book to me until I fell asleep? Well, when I’m gone, you can come into my room to remember me. And when I come back, I’ll let you tuck me in again, like old times.”

Milagro shot Jaime the dirtiest look she could manage knowing Jaime had won her over with his genius play on their mother’s emotions. Martin decided to give Jaime the same glare purely because he was on team Milagro.

“Lo siento Milagro. Jaime’s room is off limits.” Bianca smiled and rubbed the underside of Jaime’s jaw as he grinned back victoriously at a seething Milagro. (“Sorry Milagro...”)

Alberto grinned having watched the whole exchange, understanding it from a point of view that Bianca was blind to; but he decided to keep to himself regarding the matter.

The five took their time and leisurely ate their breakfasts. Tye knocked on the front door having arrived slightly earlier than Jaime had anticipated. Upon letting him in, Jaime offered his friend breakfast, but he declined having already had his own.

“Hey Tye, if you want you can start lifting some of the boxes in my bedroom down to the front. I’m just going to get my car out of the garage.” Jaime called out over his shoulder as he jogged towards the front door with enough speed to break it down. He only just heard Tye’s response over the loud jingling of his keys enjoying the bouncy castle within his pocket..

For the last time, Jaime reversed his Navy Camry out of the musty garage. The sun shined gloriously off the hood, highlighting the lovely weather. Nature was giving him the thumbs up for moving, and that was good enough for him. As Jaime parked his car, Tye came out carrying a small box in his hands.

Jaime got out and popped the trunk of his car before he noticed Tye’s tiny load, “What? You couldn’t manage more than one box?” Jaime’s quip was dripping in friendly sass.

“Nope.” Tye beamed cheesily.

“Stop trying to slow me down hermano. It’s not going to work.” Jaime snatched the box from his friend and made a show of shoving it into the boot. Tye dramatically clutched at his chest as if he had just been struck in the heart by an arrow from an evil cupid, one that broke relationships.

The pair continued to load up the car for all of five minutes.

“Thank you so much Tye for coming to help. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Jaime threw out the joke with as much seriousness as he could muster.

“You’re welcome.” Tye moved in for a bro-hug and stepped aside afterwards to let Jaime’s waiting family get in on the action. He was going to miss Jaime, he had been a really good friend. Jaime had even helped Asami get her job at the same clinic where Jaime had worked.

Milagro was first in line and she was still sulking from their bicker at breakfast. Alberto used a hand to nudge her towards Jaime and when that wasn’t enough, he threatened her with enough house chores to last the duration of Jaime’s drive to Central City. Like a superhero with super speed, her arms were around his waist and he was hugging her back despite her corrupt motivations.

Next Jaime hugged his father briefly, “Let me know if you need anything.” Alberto patted his son vigorously on the back shortly after his offer.

Lucky last was Bianca. As Jaime had predicted the night before, she had tears in her eyes. Her hands pulled Jaime as close as they could get her son - who was considerably larger than her - to her chest.

“Don’t cry Ma! Por favor! I promise I will call you when I get there! And I will stay in touch. I’ll also come back here to visit. I promise.” Jaime’s hand was like the car on a figure eight race track as it traced soothing and reassuring circles into her small back. (“...cry Mom! Please!...”)

Bianca sniffed and willed herself to let go of her son. It was the hardest thing she had ever done, “Te voy a extrañar, mijo.” (“I will miss you, my son.”)

Jaime reciprocated and took a step back to look at them all. He smiled softly at familiarity.

“Good luck Jaime.” Martin wished Jaime well; and Jaime waited and squinted waiting for the inevitable bratty quip that would always follow. God he and Milagro were made for one another. They were the most immature, childish people he knew. And they always had some snide or cheeky remark to throw, so Jaime kept on waiting patiently. 

“If you do an awful job, you’re always welcome back here!” Martin lobbed his insult and chuckled to himself as if he was proud. And there it was.

“Gracias, pero creo que tú y mi hermana no durarán. Eres un dolor en el culo Martin.” Jaime grinned as everybody but him gasped having been the only ones to understand. (“Thank you, but I think you and my sister won't last. You are a pain in the ass Martin.”)

Tye made a burn sound and jogged over to Jaime to give him a high five. Even Alberto and Bianca bit their lips and held back their amusement behind grins. Jaime had only stated how he and his parents had felt about Martin since day one, however his parents weren’t brave enough to say it. The only one who wasn’t entertained by the little nugget of honesty was a steaming mad Milagro.

As per usual, Martin began panicking trying to figure out what had been said about him in Spanish, “What did he say?”

Jaime spoke over the top of him cheerily, “Goodbye everyone!” The roaster continued to walk around to the driver’s side of his car and hop in before he revved the engine as a farewell.

The last thing he heard was Martin almost squealing as he begged for someone to explain to him what had been said. Jaime chuckled knowing Martin’s ego was as fragile as the spare set of ceramic plates his mother had given him to take along. He stuck his long, muscled arm out the window and waved to his family until they were no longer in his sights.

Now it was just him, his car, the open road and his playlist. Oh, and the occasional passing car here and there. But most importantly, his playlist. He was vibing. If he had a sunroof, he would have shot up straight through it to scream as if in a Hollywood movie. He just felt uncharacteristically happy.

The landscape was mostly desert providing for boring scenery; which is why he squeezed as much enjoyment he could out of rocking out to his favorite tunes as possible. The boredom set in after a few hours of driving. His legs were going numb and it was driving him mad. Luckily, he saw a gas station approaching on the right.

The blood flow was restored to his calves and feet the moment he stepped out of the car. The petrol tank was still three quarters full, but he decided to top it up anyway. He figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

Jaime’s ear pricked at the sound of a jingle as he entered the service station. He roamed around the handful of aisles sporting groceries.

“Sweet!” Jaime murmured to himself, after having spotted a shelf loaded with Chicken Whizees.

Hungry hands clasped at the tops of several packets before they headed to the register to pay.

A young Latina woman turned around and eyed Jaime down just as hungrily as he had with the delectable chips he was now carrying. Jaime swallowed feeling much like a zebra on the Serengeti. The woman was indeed attractive, with hips and curves that flowed sensually down from underneath a waterfall of jet black, wavy hair. She had shimmering diamonds for eyes.

“That comes to $32.50.” The woman purred as she leaned over on the counter far enough forward, that Jaime had what she had deemed a sufficient view of  _ her  _ goods on sale.

“Sure.” Jaime responded calmly and handed over the money, much to the woman’s surprise. She usually had men drooling at this point. Jaime did indeed find her attractive, but he had decided to take himself off the dating market. He was sick of getting hurt. He was going to wait until he felt like the moment was right to open up his heart again.

“Here’s your change. Oh and…” The woman quickly turned and scribbled down her number on a napkin before sliding that over too, “Give me a call sometime.”

Jaime took the napkin only to be polite knowing full well he wouldn’t be acting upon it. He smiled nicely as he left the store and sped off in a hurry to reach the motel at the halfway point. There was no way he could drive for twenty-four hours straight, which is why he had done his research beforehand and had decided to spend one night in a motel approximately halfway.

The music didn’t do much to distract him from the sour mood he was now in after having been asked out by the saleswoman. It was flattering that people expressed an interest in him, but for once he wished it was based on his personality, not his looks. He had played this game so many times it wasn’t even funny anymore. He wanted love! Was that so much to ask for?

Jaime simmered on ugly thoughts until he finally arrived at the motel. Following the signage, Jaime parked his vehicle in the carpark. The motel had been relatively cheap when he’d booked ahead of schedule, and now he could see why. The pictures on the website were touched up. The place was a dump, but he had paid for it now so it was too late. Rolling his eyes, he roamed around until he found the reception desk.

He checked into his room and was not entirely impressed with the conditions of it. But he was too tired to care. His foot still felt as if it was pressing down on the accelerator, and he wasn’t even in the car anymore. After inspecting the bed and deeming it hygienic enough to sleep on, he laid down and fell asleep.

His phone alarm blared through the room startling him awake. The acoustics in his room were insane. He gripped his forehead and muttered a few quiet soothings to himself. He tried to remind himself, in only twelve hours, he would be at his new place. The new apartment was luxury living, so he was indescribably excited to spend his first night there and get a quality night of sleep. Truthfully, his back was a bit sore from the lack of support in the motel room’s mattress. Fortunately for him, the driver’s seat in his car was much more comfortable. He hurried back to the car and sighed in relief as the contoured chair helped heal his back instantly.

Jaime started up his playlist again and began feeling the euphoria set in again as he picked up speed. He started singing at the top of his lungs again and looked over at the empty passenger seat beside him. He couldn’t help but think about how meaningful it would be to have a special somebody sitting beside him to jam out with. These thoughts lead to the logical pondering of meeting a partner in Central City. Could it be that his one true love lived in the new city he was hurtling to at over sixty miles per hour?

This time his optimism powered his energy battery for the entire second half of the trip. A smile spread across Jaime’s face as soon as he had re-entered civilization and was driving on the main road leading towards the heart of the city. Traffic was a bit intense, but it was nice to feel like he wasn’t the only one on the face of the Earth anymore.

Relief became him as he spotted the sign labelled ‘St. Louis Residencies’. That was the luxury apartment complex Jaime was receiving subsidized assistance with. His new home. It was a ridiculously expensive place to live, but its prices were justified if the pictures were anything to go by. Jaime grinned as he wondered what other surprises awaited him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! (Hopefully nice ones XD)


	4. The Key

Jaime approached the perfect, pristine glass doors with eyes as wide as the limousine pulling up at the valet. He had already entrusted his car keys to one of the many valet attendees waiting hand and foot out the front and had watched nervously as his car was driven away. He was not used to this kind of treatment. He wondered if it would ever feel normal.

With anticipation swirling around in the breath he was holding captive in his chest, he entered through the doors and stopped in the heart of the foyer. A gasp escaped the man whose eyes were drinking in the definition of the word ‘fancy’. Jaime subconsciously span around in a full circle to fully appreciate the posh premises standing before him. Had he died and gone to heaven?

Articulately placed LED’s shimmered in the ascending to descending, concatenating rings of a diamond-shaped chandelier. In front of him laid the reception desk, which stood boldly between two pillars supporting an eclipsing staircase either side up to the second floor. The stairs were decorated with a scarlet, velvet rug offset by a margin on each outer side, perfectly aligned in the middle to create a red carpet feel. Lively parakeet green ferns were placed in all of the right places creating a natural flow for the eyes to follow. There were so many other fine details in the layout and orientation of the lavish lobby, that Jaime simply couldn’t appreciate them all. The designer responsible for the look was clearly fluent in Feng Shui.

Once his eyes had stopped hogging his brain functionality, his other senses kicked in. The first thing he noticed was the sweet smell of vanilla billowing in the air. Next, it was the smooth, soulful and relaxing music channeling through the well-lit air transporting him to a piano bar. This place was obscenely glamorous.

“Can I help you sir?” A friendly voice came from a uniformed staff member behind him.

“Oh. I’m new here.” Jaime couldn’t help but stop short of the obvious statement, still trapped in a dumbfounded daze.

The short woman chuckled, “That’s no problem, just follow me to the reception desk and I can check you into your apartment.”

“Thank you.” Jaime finally snapped out of it and followed her to the desk, dog and owner style.

After providing his name and proof of identity, the woman handed over his apartment key.

“Here you go Doctor Reyes.” With her now free hand, she turned to gesture overhead to direct him, “Just walk up the stairs and you should find the elevators. Your apartment is on the ninth floor and it’s room twenty-two.”

Jaime nodded with an appreciative smile. He especially liked his room number. Jaime grabbed the extra paperwork for safekeeping and followed the directions she had provided him with. He found the elevators directly ahead of the top of the staircase. Jaime pressed the button and revelled in the heavenly chime as one of the six elevators opened its doors in a show of attentiveness. Jaime strode in and looked around, analyzing the inside of the box. Jaime noticed all the details from the buttons on the panel, the mirror on the ceiling, the security camera perched in its corner and even the elevator music (which was surprisingly charming in its way).

The moment of anticipation was rising from his toes to his head in time with the elevator until he had finally arrived at his floor. A smile had unconsciously worked its way on to his face already, as he began scanning the door numbers searching for the one that belonged to him.

He read aloud as he walked along the doors, noting that apartment doors were quite far apart but were located in pairs. He whispered the first pair as he walked along the hallway, “Apartments twenty and twenty-one.” Jaime knew his number must be next then, along with the door to apartment twenty-three. He wondered who would own the adjacent apartment.

Then he spotted the pair of doors. More importantly, his own door; number twenty-two. Both wooden oak doors stood brazenly wearing shiny, silver numbers screaming their names. He steadily raised his excited hand clasping the key, ensuring not to scratch the - matching - silver door handle in the process. And with the turn of his wrist, he was now ready to begin a new chapter of his life in a new home. He pushed the door gently and almost took a step backwards out of blissful shock. It was a stunning apartment.

The spacious apartment was a lot larger than he had been anticipating, but you didn’t need to take a step further than the front door to be able to breathlessly appreciate the spectacular view of the city. The majority of the walls were glass panels giving the apartment a very modern vibe. A spike in Jaime’s fear was immediately raised realizing the lack of privacy that created, until he noticed each and every pane sported solid white blinds above them. He imagined pulling them down like a waterfall until they tumbled onto the light chromium grey, cross-stitched carpet.

The furniture of the apartment comprised of all sleek, wooden materials. The generously long suede couch sat in front of a dutch chocolate coffee table. On the couch were a handful of plush, white pillows. There were even woven baskets on either side of the couch containing even more pillows. Jaime laughed incredulously wondering why anybody would need  _ that  _ many pillows, but found the surprise utterly wonderful. All other cabinets and surfaces provided the platform for a variety of candles, empty glasses (and an empty alcohol decanter), as well as a few roses in a vase. The setting was rather intimate in nature, just who did this apartment room expect him to have over? Jaime’s eyebrows rested high as the thought dwindled away at the wick of his imagination.

Glancing further to the left, Jaime could see his kitchen which was not separated by any walls. But given the spatial difference, it didn’t matter. The outer kitchen spanned along the only portion of the actual wall in the apartment, and contained honeycomb benchtops running from the family-sized refrigerator at one end; to the sink, oven and cupboards at the other. In the middle of the seemingly undefined kitchen, was a matching honeycomb island, large enough to be well... exactly that; an island. It was bigger than his old bed back in El Paso. His eyes couldn’t help but grow large in competition.

To the right, was the only actual dividing wall in the apartment where he assumed his bedroom and bathroom remained tucked away. He was correct. He should have been used to the surprises by now, but had to perform another double take when he saw the size of his bedroom and private bathroom ensuite. As you do when obtaining a new bed, Jaime took it for a test run, instantly snuggling down into it.

“Dios mio... Esto es muy cómodo!” Jaime’s voice melted like the butter colored bars of soap he soon discovered in his private bathroom. (“Oh my god... This is very comfortable!”)

He was still rather exhausted from his tiring drive over to Central City and wanted to relax. He decided to lie down on his heavenly bed and fall asleep relatively early in the evening (by his regular standards anyway). As he began drifting off, allowing his Circadian rhythm to take over, another rhythm rattled him awake. It was a door-knock. Curiously, Jaime groggily ran over to his apartment door and opened it without even peering through the peephole.

“Sorry to bother you sir, I have your luggage.” The apologetic man gestured with a hand to the luggage cart behind him with all of Jaime’s belongings.

“Oh.” Jaime nearly bopped his forehead in light of his forgetfulness, “Of course, thank you.”

Jaime helped the man unload all of his luggage into a pile hugging the inner wall of his apartment. The man seemed extremely appreciative of the help. Jaime tipped the man and then closed the door, he would deal with unpacking his belongings the next day. For now, he would sleep away his Sunday afternoon. The lagged Latino sank back into his blessed bed to sleep. He eventually drifted off with a smile as he imagined Milagro’s jealousy if she could see the extravagant lifestyle he was living now.

Once the highly anticipated dusk had begun to dawn hours later, Bart cheered boisterously as he flicked the switch of his stereo system with a city-view wide grin. A rampant roar erupted from all of the guests in attendance at his party. A powerful bass beat began to bombard the partying barbarians. It was vibrating all of the fixtures in its vicinity much to Bart’s amusement.

Jaime’s eyes shattered open in response to the thunderous tunes sifting in through his bedroom wall. Swallowing as he recovered from shock, Jaime calmed down realizing it was not an Earthquake as his sleep deprived brain had initially ideated.

“¡Qué demonios!” Jaime’s hissed remark dissipated as it was pummeled out of existence by the hustling beats. (“What the hell!”)

Flinging up the duvet diagonally across where it had been resting above his diaphragm, Jaime charged out from underneath his covers in his clothes which he had worn to bed similarly to the night prior. Despite not being well accustomed to the layout of his new home, he did surprisingly well charging directly to his front door in the dark.

His door swung open with the aggressive yank of the handle. A few steps later, he was pounding on the door to apartment twenty-three, projecting all his exhaustion and anxiety - brought about by the stress of the new job he was starting the very next morning - into the grains of the wood. The door opened seconds later, almost like he had been expected to knock.

In a blur Jaime wasn’t able to process, a warm body crashed into him. His arms remained hovering in the air aimlessly as his eyes were now wide open with no traces of fatigue, only surprise. When the mysterious man stepped back, he began speaking before trailing off, “Come on in! You must be here for the par…” Bart’s eyes widened slowly, “-ty.”

Jaime had to admit he hadn’t been expecting to be sent into a stunned stupor seeing a criminally gorgeous man in front of him. Bart licked his suddenly dry lips and blinked away his own little daze, “Uhh… Sorry I don’t recognize you. Are you one of Cassie’s friends?”

Jaime’s already elevated heart rate only took off even more when he sensed a soft rhythm in Bart’s voice, “What?- Uhh. No. I’m your new neighbor.” Jaime shook his head to shake himself into reality. It worked for about a second before his eyes were yet again admiring all of the stranger again. He had long, wavy chestnut hair that reminded Jaime of all the appealing shades of lukewarm coffee he had seen throughout his entire life time. His Caucasian but tanned skin was delicious and his cheeks were coated with a dusting of cocoa freckles. Jaime knew he would pay any sum to stare at those vibrant, - fresh out of the mint - cash green eyes. But Jaime knew he couldn’t afford it, not with that lottery-winning smile of his.

Jaime watched as one of his beguiling muscular arms was held out to him, wrapped in the tight and boastful sleeve of a light and dark grey, raglan shirt. God it suited him! And so did the denim skinny jeans hugging what had to be the nicest pair of legs Jaime had ever seen. He really needed to look up from those. That had been the best trip down South yet.

“Oh! It’s nice to meet you. I’m Bart Allen.” The - desperate to sound confident - voice exclaimed.

Jaime swallowed and cast a glance aside intentionally as he grabbed Bart’s warm hand. His mouth went humid with the nerves that came from the pleasant crescendo of excitement that ran down his spine having his hand connected to Bart’s. Jaime lingered holding Bart’s hand, having not yet returned his gaze yet; and when he did look back in confusion to Bart’s also still lingering hand, he could tell Bart was somewhere else entirely.

“I’m Jaime Reyes.” A now completely calm and relaxed Jaime smiled anxiously as he tried to get his flailing feelings under control.

It was only now that Bart had slowly taken his hand back, that his usual, friendly and confident demeanor bled back into him. With the now available - but still tingling - hand, Bart gestured into his apartment, “I’m throwing a party. You’re more than welcome to come if you would like?”

Jaime looked deep into the shamrock green irises pleading for him to come, and he could sense Bart was genuine in his offer and wanted Jaime to add himself to the guest list. But there was something about that cheeky grin that reminded Jaime why he was here in the first place. He wasn’t about to be charmed by this total smokeshow.

“No thanks. I came over to tell you that your music woke me up.” Jaime crossed his arms clearly unimpressed with his neighbor’s poor taste in manners.

“Oh.” Jaime’s guilt suffocated him as he watched the glint disappear from Bart’s emerald eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize the music was  _ that  _ loud.”

Bart rubbed at the hairs at his nape guiltily, in a way that made Jaime want to scream from cuteness overload, “I’m really sorry Jaime. I didn’t mean to wake you up. I’ll turn the music down right now. Uhh... Hopefully, I’ll see you around?” Bart awkwardly waved as he disappeared back into his apartment into the sea of seemingly untamable noise.

Jaime stood still in the doorway feeling unsure as to whether he thought Bart was a selfish person or a decent one. His apology had seemed genuine. Jaime blinked as he indeed heard the music dive to a much more neighbor friendly volume. Bart had kept his word. Jaime stood there for another few minutes analyzing the interaction from start to finish. Beginning with the surprise hug to the awkward wave of a goodbye. The frozen man became reanimated as more of Bart’s guests walked up to his door. Jaime quickly ducked back in through his open apartment door and closed it before Bart could open his door again to see Jaime still standing there. As if he could act any weirder?

This was bad news for Jaime. He had a ridiculously attractive neighbor; one who he was undecided about in terms of what kind of a person he was. This was going to keep him up all night, and he desperately needed his sleep for his first day at the new job the next morning. It was tough, but Jaime eventually managed to kick the stubborn daydreams about his next interaction with Bart (whenever that would be) and slide into dreamland. Much to a conscious-Jaime’s chagrin, he couldn’t seem to outrun thinking about Bart, even after having fallen asleep. Jaime didn’t know what it was about Bart, but he wasn’t leaving his mind.

Bart managed to keep the volume level astonishingly low for the rest of the evening (keeping his new hot neighbor in mind as motivation), even if it did come at the expense of his pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! (Hopefully nice ones XD)


	5. Jaime's First Day

The all too familiar phone alarm brought Jaime to life early in the morning as intended. Jaime marveled in the nice shower pressure and felt relieved to finally be the cleanest he had been since arriving in Central City. Making a positive first impression was important to Jaime, which is why he suited up in the finest clothes he had. As Jaime was munching on a bowl of cornflakes, he decided to check the clock, conscious of the time. He saw that it was coming down to the crunch. It was time for him to leave. Following the same route in reverse from the day prior, Jaime made his way to the ground floor in a hurry.

Upon stepping into the lobby again, he was instantly taken aback by its beauty once again. He had completely forgotten how stunning it all was. Apparently the residents of the building, namely his new neighbor (who was still on his mind), were as gorgeous as the building itself. Jaime shook the thoughts away as he walked over to the reception desk for his car keys. The fresh face behind the counter offered to have the valet fetch his car, but Jaime opted to go down to the garage and fetch it himself. Upon receiving directions, Jaime rode the same elevator - that he had been in minutes earlier - down to the basement.

Again, craning his neck to take in all the sights of a seemingly fancy garage, he wandered around until he found his apartment number. Each apartment had a single car park assigned to it in the garage. That’s when he noticed the car in the park next to his own. It was a red sports car, belonging to… apartment twenty-three. Now Jaime was  _ sure  _ that Bart was full of himself.

Jaime scoffed and hopped into his car, taking extra care not to scratch Bart’s expensive looking car as he reversed. He listened intently to his mobile phone’s map service as it provided directions to the Central City Hospital. Jaime had never driven in such intense traffic before, it only severely heightened his already sky-high stress levels.

Thankfully, as had been the case with St Louis Residencies, the signage to the hospital had been abundantly clear. He pulled into the staff car park and carefully surveyed the banks of cars. It was much further away from the entrance, but there was a completely empty bay of car parks, and to be honest, Jaime preferred parking further away from other people to avoid having his car dinged up. He even parked in the end parks to reduce his chances of being hit.

Jaime sighed relief as he turned the car off and processed the fact that he had indeed made it to work early as intended. While he was daydreaming about the day ahead, his attention managed to miss the red sports car that pulled in directly beside him. Jaime hopped out the car and swore in Spanish when he was startled by noticing an unexpected Bart leaning above his car on both elbows. His chin was resting on both of his wrists below the smuggest grin he had ever seen.

“Are you following me or something Jaime?” Bart leered the question with way too much amusement. And that grin, _ oh that grin _ . Jaime couldn’t get enough of it, as irritating as it was.

“What? No! Of course not!” Jaime snapped in complete and utter disbelief that Bart would even assume such a thing. After all, they had only just met!

“Relax Jaime!” Bart chuckled cutely, “I saw you pull in first. I didn’t know you worked here!” The excitement in his neighbor’s voice was unparalleled to anything Jaime had ever heard.

“Yeh.” Jaime scratched his forehead nervously before he looked back up, “It’s my first day here...” Jaime frowned in concentration as his eyes rested on the fast food bag resting on the hood of Bart’s car, “Wait a second- How did you find time to get take out for breakfast,  _ and  _ get here at the same time as me, when I left  _ before  _ you?”

Bart grinned mischievously as he drank in Jaime’s adorably perplexed facial expression, “What can I say? I’m a fast driver...” Bart paused to watch Jaime’s face tick a little in annoyance with the cryptic answer. Bart chuckled and decided to have mercy on him, “I know the city very well. It helps if you know where the shortcuts are.” Bart winked playfully at Jaime as he grabbed his paper bag containing his breakfast. Jaime winced at the wink but hoped Bart assumed it was from the loud crinkle of the paper bag. Bart walked around his car and waited by the boot.

Once Jaime got the message Bart was waiting for him, which again confused him, the shorter man spoke up, “So Jaime, if you’re new to Central City. I would be happy to be your tour guide? Y’know, show you around...”

Jaime looked over at Bart who was walking beside him like they were besties. Bart was beaming happily and Jaime could see a combination of legitimacy in his offer, as well as a twinge of some emotion he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Uhh… I’m alright thanks.” Jaime looked back in front of him having reached a forked passageway. The options were either left or right. This was the first time the signage had not been useful as neither direction seemed appropriate. Jaime chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to decide which way to go, all the while, Bart watched with his arms folded appreciating the irony of the situation. The Latino nervously flicked his sights between each entryway.

Jaime made a gut decision and started heading down the left corridor. He admittedly was becoming more anxious standing next to the cocky, confident neighbor of his, who seemed surprisingly smitten with him. And his smugness was just driving Jaime wild.

“Uhh… Jaime?” Bart leered in the most summoning tone, forcing Jaime to spin and give him the eye contact he desired. Jaime cursed at himself internally as he defeatedly sighed at the sight of Bart proudly pointing in the opposite direction.

Bart continued walking alongside Jaime, guiding him up until they reached the elevators. The pair walked in and Bart knew that Jaime still had no idea where he was going, and that this would be the part where they would soon separate. Bart worked in the imaging department, and he doubted Jaime would also work there as he hadn’t heard anything about any new recruits. Bart had been lucky enough to secure an internship shadowing a medical physicist. Still completely unaware of what department Jaime worked in, Bart politely asked for his paperwork and studied the starter package he had been given and had taken the initiative to print.

“Ah. You want to get off the ninth floor. That should be easy enough to remember! It’s the same number as  _ our  _ floor.” The last sentence had come out unnecessarily sultrily, but Bart didn’t really care. He knew he didn’t stand a chance with the heterosexual hottie he lived next to, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have some perfectly innocent fun (so long as it didn’t bother Jaime).

Jaime noticed the manner in which Bart’s tone had caressed the word ‘our’, and he suddenly wanted to remove his jacket as the elevator had become Hawaii in summer.

“Gracias.” Jaime thanked Bart as the elevator chimed having reached his floor.

“De nada.” Bart was already smirking after responding in Spanish just waiting for Jaime to react as he had suspected. It took a moment, but then Jaime’s head snapped in his direction, cocoa eyes gawking at him. (“You are welcome.”)

“You speak Spanish?” Jaime spat the statement incredulously with cartoon-ish eyes.

“I’m a man of many talents.” Bart leaned against the wall of the elevator with his arms folded. The level of confidence Bart exuded was off the charts. Jaime was suddenly aware of Bart’s knowledge of how impressed he was, so he hastily exited the elevator, failing to resist one last glance over his shoulder; only to catch Bart waving smugly as the doors closed in front of him. Jaime flushed a bright red in his cheeks. He didn’t even really understand the effect that Bart seemed to have on him. That was the biggest medical mystery he had faced in his career so far.

“Ah! You must be Dr. Reyes!” 

Jaime swiveled, face still burning from his latest interaction with Bart. Sepia irises searched through the sea of bustling doctors, nurses and patients to find the source of the voice.

“Over here.” The man in a frosty white - like the feathers of an American Robin - lab coat stepped out of the crowd. “Hi-” he extended a hand- “I’m Tim. I’m part of senior management.”

“Hi.” Jaime smiled anxiously, still suffering from Bart-related blushing. “Nice to meet you Tim.”

“The pleasure is mine. I’ve been keen to meet you since reviewing your portfolio. I am excited to see you put some of your innovation to use at this hospital.” Tim smiled earnestly.

“I’ll try my best.” Jaime grinned cheesily as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Tim squinted at Jaime’s face with concentration. “Are you feeling okay? You’re looking a little… red?” The man folded his overburdened clipboard under his arm protectively.

“Oh... Yes!” Jaime exclaimed, eager to move on, “I’m just... nervous.” It wasn’t the  _ best  _ distraction given he was supposed to be instilling confidence in Tim regarding his abilities.

“That’s only natural.” Tim sympathized in a soothing tone, “If you have any questions feel free to ask Jaime. The last thing I want... is for any of my doctors to go batty.” He chuckled as he gestured with his free hand inviting Jaime to follow him. Jaime’s superior took off.

Jaime managed to keep pace with Tim as he strode down the new hallway, forcing Jaime to skillfully dodge numerous drip stands and hospital cots as if he knew the layout of the land. Eventually, Tim turned a corner revealing a hub. It was the central station behind which all of the doctors and nurses operated from. Of course they would buzz about from room to room assisting patients when in need, but at the end of the day, they would always return to the nest.

Tim led Jaime over to the secure door standing between them and the hub, before pulling out Jaime’s ID pass from his coat pocket. “Here. Scan this on the handle to get in. It should work.”

Jaime smiled and thanked Tim as he accepted the outstretched ID card and held it against the handle. A green LED light and loud click signified the opening of the door. Jaime followed in after the slightly shorter man sporting the same hair color as him. Tim turned around suddenly.

“This is the team you will be working with Jaime! Of course, not everyone is here right now. But you’ll soon be acquainted with everyone who works here. Luckily for you,  _ I _ am one of those people.” Tim smiled hoping Jaime would at least grin at the joke, and he wasn’t disappointed.

“I would introduce you to everyone, but they’re all pretty busy. So I’ll let them introduce themselves in good time. Everyone here is pretty friendly.” Tim beamed proudly over his team.

There was only one person nagging at Jaime’s thoughts. And Tim  _ had  _ offered to answer  _ any  _ questions Jaime had. Truthfully, he wanted to run away from the question like patients avoiding needles; but the longer he allowed the cloud of confusion about Bart to weigh down on the head of his heart, the higher risk he ran of building up a clot that would cause him to combust.

“Uh… Tim. Can I ask you a-” Jaime cringed before finishing off his sentence- “ _ weird _ question?” Jaime was aware of an odd sensation in his chest as he asked. Maybe the clot was already forming. Somehow, he felt like it was imperative for him to get the answer to this question. He didn’t like mysteries, never had. It sucked not knowing the answers to things.

“Sure.” Tim dragged out the singular word with curiosity for what Jaime had to say.

“Do you know  _ Bart Allen _ by any chance?” Jaime’s cringe only grew hearing the special mention come out of his own mouth. He could envision Bart’s grin in his mind, knowing that that would be exactly how he would react if he knew that Jaime was actually asking about him.

Tim tilted his head and laughed suspiciously, “Who doesn’t?” With a lighthearted and playful scoff, Tim continued, “Everybody around here loves Bart.”

“They do?” Jaime’s brain was craving information like his lungs needed oxygen.

“Yeh!” Tim flopped a hand casually. “He is a very friendly guy. Loves helping people. Quite funny too actually.” Tim complimented Bart without hesitation. To Jaime, it almost seemed as if those remarks were all well known facts; like the alphabet.

Jaime nodded with intrigue and began drifting off in a boat at the worst possible time to be getting lost out at sea. It didn’t matter, because Tim’s next question caused Jaime to capsize.

The muscles in Tim’s face suddenly restructured themselves to portray a look of suspicion instead of the aforementioned look of amusement. “Why are you asking about Bart?”

Jaime hoped the sheer panic he was drowning in didn’t show on in his face. His brain quickly bailed out buckets of ideas, many of which trickled through the logic center of his brain and were dismissed for being unrealistic. Shrugging to buy himself more time, Jaime eventually answered, “I bumped into him in the elevator… He showed me where to go today. I uhh… I never got to thank him.” The next question that spilled out of Jaime’s mouth surprised even him, “Do you know which floor he works on?”

Tim bought the excuse and filed it away under the unexpected level of friendliness that the new member of his crew possessed. He had to hum as he thought about it, “He’s in the imaging department… Which is on the floor above us!”

Jaime nodded and nervously rubbed at his neck, “I’ll have to thank him later.”

The conversation quickly moved on, and Tim gave Jaime a full run down on all the emergency procedures and evacuation protocols. After that, Jaime began actually working with his superior; but that didn’t stop Tim from resting on the backbench, forcing Jaime to prove his worth. All in all, Jaime had impressed Tim over the course of the shift, which his senior had been hoping for.

Jaime of course, was exhausted at the end of the shift. He was still yet to catch up on quality sleep; and it was all he could think about as he descended to the garage to stumble to his car. It was dinner time and he was starving. Food was the furthest thing from his mind when he spotted Bart’s car still in its park. Clearly, Bart worked longer hours than Jaime. Maybe he wasn’t a stuck up, entitled, irritance after all? Tim had only sung his praises. Jaime was actually starting to get a headache trying to figure out how he felt about Bart. Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now folks! I hope you liked it! Please leave comments! Especially if you want more!


End file.
